


In A Dream

by DaniJayNel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fingering, Fisting, Kissing, Magic Cock, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, intercourse, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: A year after the defeat of Horde Prime and the start of rebuilding, Catra has a dirty dream where cold, furious Commander Adora uses her body as she wishes, and it brings with it the realization that Catra might actually be into that. When she eventually talks to Adora about it, they decide to give it a try. And then they try some more, and more and they're totally into roleplaying as Commander of the Horde and her bratty Force Captain Catra.orAdora paused in front of her, shoulders squared. Catra could see the emotions behind her eyes even as her expression stayed stoic, and then Adora roughly grabbed her chin and tilted her face to the side.“You disobeyed my direct orders,” Adora finally said, clipped. Furious.Catra defiantly pulled her chin free. “I did what I had to.”Adora’s eyes flashed at the insubordinate tone. “What you wanted to,” Adora corrected her in a snarl. Her fingers curled around Catra’s chin again, hard and bruising, and jerked her head farther to the side. Catra could only grunt in surprise. Adora rubbed a thumb against a forming bruise at her jaw.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 553





	In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written per specific request. 
> 
> NB: Please remember that if you ever want to try a new kink out, please do your research to make sure that you don't hurt yourself or your partner. Communication, research and lube are very important! Always practice safe sex. And with that said, enjoy the fic.

It started with a dream.

The doors to the Commander’s chambers opened with a silent whir after Catra approached, and she hated the way her ears twitched ever so slightly when the doors closed quickly behind her. The room was dark. It was always dark, and cold. So cold that Catra had to resist the urge to hug her bare stomach.

This top made her look good, and it helped in increasing her mobility. But it wasn’t suited for such cold temperatures. Despite her fur, she still shivered ever so slightly.

The room was incredibly large. The windows were floor to ceiling, and they overlooked the entirety of the Fright Zone. At the moment the shutters were down, so Catra couldn’t look at the usual view. In front of the window was a computer setup with multiple screens that were always displaying different data and security footage. It cycled through the cameras in the Fright Zone and those that were secretly inserted all around Etheria in all of the kingdoms.

To Catra’s left, pressed up against the wall, was a massive bed. Catra’s eyes passed over it for a short moment, and then they focused on the towering figure leaning against the console. The light from the screens bathed Adora in an ethereal light, highlighting the bulk of her form. The muscles of her shoulders and arms looked more pronounced, and when she straightened Catra couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on the sight of her toned back.

Adora trailed a finger along the metal of the console, and then she turned slightly enough to glance over her shoulder. Hesitantly, eagerly, Catra approached her.

“You called for me, Commander?” Catra asked, her voice carefully levelled and respectful. It made her chest boil with anger at having to use such a nice tone, given who Adora was, but she had to be very careful.

Adora’s blue eyes were hard and icy as they regarded her. She stepped away from the console, hard boots thumping loudly against the cold ground. She looked absolutely delectable in her uniform. Becoming Commander of the Horde, overthrowing Hordak, had changed her. Catra couldn’t say she hated the change.

Adora paused in front of her, shoulders squared. Catra could see the emotions behind her eyes even as her expression stayed stoic, and then Adora roughly grabbed her chin and tilted her face to the side.

“You disobeyed my direct orders,” Adora finally said, clipped. _Furious._

Catra defiantly pulled her chin free. “I did what I had to.”

Adora’s eyes flashed at the insubordinate tone. “What you _wanted_ to,” Adora corrected her in a snarl. Her fingers curled around Catra’s chin again, hard and bruising, and jerked her head farther to the side. Catra could only grunt in surprise. Adora rubbed a thumb against a forming bruise at her jaw.

“I conquered the village,” Catra ground out. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Adora sighed, releasing her. “You were to observe and report back to me directly. Not go out on your own, Catra. Not endanger your entire unit, alert the Resistance and get yourself _hurt_.”

The way she growled the last word had Catra wondering if she wasn’t simply this upset because Catra was scraped up, and not because she had gone and done her own thing.

“I’m fine,” she insisted, frowning. “It was worth it. The village is ours, and we can expand the Horde.”

Adora circled her slowly, icy blue eyes roving over Catra’s body. She suddenly regretted the top, but at least it had long sleeves. Her claws were all the way out, cutting into her palms as she clenched her hands into quivering fists.

“You don’t get it,” Adora sighed, almost sadly. A warm finger trailed along an exposed hip, dipped down to the base of Catra’s tail. She was _incredibly_ sensitive there, and Adora knew that. Adora knew many things.

“Don’t get what?” she snapped. Her temper was flaring, as well as her arousal.

Adora circled to her front again and curled a hand around her hip. Suddenly and without warning, she tugged Catra against her body. Catra was overwhelmed by the scent of Adora, the feel of her solid, hard body.

“Such a pretty little mouth,” Adora purred, glowering down at her, “and you find it so difficult to speak properly to me.”

Catra’s jaw clenched. “It’s difficult to speak to you like you’re a god when we used to eat bugs together.”

Adora flashed an amused grin. “Do you think I’m the same gap-toothed child that you clawed and shoved around when you were still too spicy?”

 _Spicy_. Adora’s favourite term to describe how difficult she had been when the Horde first took her in. If it hadn’t been for Adora’s affection for her, she knew Shadow Weaver would have disposed of her immediately. She was too difficult and too wild, not easy to tame. At least, not for anyone but Adora.

Catra wasn’t offended, not really. They did this dance often, and even though Adora’s fury was real, and the threat of punishment very real as well, Catra knew her. She knew where this would go, and it made a shiver rock down her spine.

Adora squeezed her hip, then let her hand wander to her ass. She harshly squeezed one of her cheeks as if to emphasize her words. “You’re _mine,_ ” she growled, dipping down to brush their noses. “And you went and damaged what's _mine_ _._ ”

Catra was about to snarl out a very nasty insult, but then Adora surged forward, kissing her with force and aggression and _want_. Catra immediately melted against her, weak now as she was every time. She knew that Adora was definitely angry with her. She knew this because Adora’s lips were bruising, her teeth sharp as they bit savagely at her lips and tongue. The hand at her hip was painful, and then she raised it to curl around Catra’s throat, not squeezing, but a solid, threatening weight.

Adora pulled back, her pink lips swollen. Her eyes were alight. Catra was still surprised, even now, that Adora had changed so much. That she had defeated both Shadow Weaver and Hordak, taking full control over the Horde and pursuing the Rebellion and Princesses with a sort of ruthlessness that made Catra breathless with arousal. She had always thought Adora was such a goody-goody, but she was nothing like that now.

Adora stared at Catra’s puffy lips for a moment, and then she smiled softly, and the thumb she used to caress the bruise again was gentle. As quickly as the tenderness came, it disappeared. Adora’s hands slid up to Catra’s shoulders, and then she was shoved down to her knees.

Catra didn’t cry out in pain even as her knees slammed hard on the cold floor. Adora’s blue eyes darkened, her pupils blown wide.

“You understand what you have to do now, don’t you?”

Catra grasped at Adora’s pants to keep her balance. Her tail gave an agitated flick and her ears folded back. She stared up at Adora, breathless and fearful and more turned on than ever. She could feel how wet she was, and she knew if her underwear wasn’t there to catch it, she would be dripping onto the tile.

“I don’t know. I guess you’ll tell me,” she shot back.

Adora seemed like she didn’t like her tone or the look on her face, so she sank her hand into Catra’s hair and then roughly shoved her forward. Catra’s nose was pressed into her clothed crotch, and she inhaled in surprise. Adora’s scent hit her like a boulder.

“Little brat,” Adora growled. “Shut up and remind me why I keep you around, and why I shouldn’t let someone else be my Force Captain.”

Catra’s chest burned and her clit throbbed hard. If it was even possible, more wetness pulsed out of her. She could feel her face burning with shame, but she and Adora both ignored it. With shaking fingers, she made quick work of Adora’s pants. Once they were at her ankles, Adora kicked them and her boots away. She was still so dashing in just her uniform shirt. It was tight across her muscular torso, accentuating the dips of her abdominal muscles and her breasts, and especially her shoulders. Catra let her eyes devour her, even though it was usually Adora doing the devouring.

Adora was clearly impatient as she shoved Catra forward again. Catra’s mouth pressed to her warm pussy, and she instinctively slid her tongue through the slick flesh against her lips. Adora’s taste assaulted her every sense, and she groaned deeply.

She knew how Adora liked it, but she felt like being even more of a brat. Instead of lashing at her clit to rush her to an orgasm, she playfully tongued around it, suckling on her labia and dipping down to lap at the wetness at her entrance. Adora’s entire body was taut with tension, muscles and veins popping. Her thighs were as slick as Catra’s own likely were.

“Catra,” Adora mumbled in a voice that was both a warning and a plea.

Catra chuckled. Her tongue was rough, nothing like the smoothness of a human’s. So it was usually very easy for her to make Adora come against her mouth. She continued to be rude by licking and sucking at every inch of her except where she needed her most, until Adora pulled hard at her hair, forcing her back. She sucked in a harsh breath, Adora’s wetness slick down her chin.

“Stop teasing and make me come, _now.”_

The command was absolute. Catra quivered in awe, arousal and resentment. She both hated and loved how Adora used her like she was nothing but a thing to be enjoyed. She narrowed her eyes at the blue gaze piercing her soul, and then she dove back in, tongue wrapping around her clit in the same, practised way as always. Adora came in an embarrassingly short time, her thighs shaking and her eyes squeezed shut as it rocked through her. When she returned to herself, her eyes slid open and they were bleary, pleased.

“Come here.”

Catra climbed onto her feet, and then she was swept off of them and tossed onto the bed. Before she could let out an indignant cry, Adora was on her. She was flipped over onto her stomach, her face roughly pressed into the hard mattress.

“You’re going to stay right there and be a good kitty,” Adora told her from behind her. “Don’t you dare move, do you understand me?”

Catra’s entire body was buzzing with adrenaline and arousal. Her nipples were stiff and nearly chafing where they rubbed against her shirt, and her pussy was throbbing.

“Adora,” she mumbled softly, trying and failing to sound upset.

Adora made quick work of her clothing, ripping them clean from her body with unnatural strength. She loved to show off her strength, and secretly, Catra loved that too. It only made her wetter, and she wondered what a dripping mess she looked like when Adora leaned away from her, likely appraising the view.

Adora’s warmth pressed against the back of her legs, and Catra puffed out a breath. She dug her fingers into Adora’s sheets, ripping holes through them with her claws. She didn’t care, but she knew Adora would be pissed about it later.

There was a feather light touch down her back, weirdly tender for the aggression of only moments ago, and then a hand closed around the base of her tail and squeezed, and Catra let out a long hiss.

Adora chuckled. “What, sensitive?”

Catra bit down on her tongue. Her vision had nearly gone entirely white, but she refused to let Adora know how much she actually liked that. In any other situation, with anyone else, just touching her tail would get their eyes clawed out. But it was Adora, and this was sex, and it made Catra’s body ache.

“Please,” she managed to choke out, desperate and breathless.

“Please, _what_?”

There was so much power in Adora’s voice. Unwavering confidence in herself, in this. It drove Catra wild as often as it infuriated her. There was so much smugness to it too.

Adora kept her hold tight on Catra’s tail, and with her other hand she travelled over the slope of her ass, lower and lower until she brushed through the short, damp fur at her thighs. Catra heard Adora’s distinct sharp inhale, and it pleased her.

“Just, please,” she finally mumbled out, face burning.

Adora sighed. With a fiery suddenness, she slid two fingers through Catra’s dripping pussy until she had her clit between them, and then she started sliding them back and forth and Catra was already so fucking wet and so fucking horny. Her clit was a little over-sensitive, too, but the pleasure burned and it was the only thing she wanted to feel. Adora mercilessly rubbed her clit and Catra found herself mewling. Only making it worse, Adora started caressing the skin against her back by her tail, and that made her tip so close to the edge.

Catra cried out in anguish when Adora’s fingers disappeared, taking that delicious orgasm with her. She whined long and low, and then Adora slapped her ass, one upwards strike that stung both physically and mentally.

“You address me as Commander,” Adora growled, “when you want something from me. You’re my pet, Catra.”

Catra wanted to just dissolve into the sheets from fury and frustration. She pushed her hips back, desperate for Adora to touch her again, to bring her over that cliff. She made one more daring move and glanced over her naked shoulder, right into Adora’s smouldering eyes.

Whatever Adora saw, she liked. She filled Catra with three fingers, and the moment she felt that burning stretch, Catra came with a scream.

Catra’s eyes snapped open and she let out an embarrassing moan. She was damp with sweat, breathing hard and very confused as she stared up at the dark ceiling. Adora stirred beside her, and then she scooted closer and draped an arm over Catra’s bare tummy.

“Catra, you okay?” Adora slurred, still half-asleep.

Catra swallowed thickly. The dream was still too fresh in her mind, and she felt uncomfortably wet. It had been a bad decision to sleep naked. Her heart thundered for a moment until she let it calm down, then she exhaled and wrapped her arms around Adora, who was equally naked, and nuzzled into her hair.

“I’m fine, it was just a dream.”

She thought Adora had fallen asleep, but she must have woken again at the sound of her voice. “M’kay,” she mumbled against Catra’s chest. “Need anything?”

Catra rolled her eyes. “No, dummy. Go back to sleep.”

Adora let out a happy sigh. “‘kay.”

She was back to sleep in an instant. Actually, Catra wondered if she had been awake at all, or if she had just been subconsciously reacting to her distress.

A year had passed since Horde Prime’s fall, and sometimes it still felt like Catra was right back on his ship. It was really damn frustrating. She took all these steps forward, and in just one night she took boundless leaps back.

This dream, though… usually they were nightmares. Usually she screamed herself awake, and Adora was there to hold and soothe her until the memories and the pain went away, until she remembered that she was safe and that Adora was very much alive and in her arms.

Never before had she dreamt something so… aggressive and horny. Of course Catra had experienced her fair share of wet dreams about Adora, but never like this. Adora as the Commander? Overthrowing Hordak? It was absurd, and Catra didn’t like it. Maybe a long time ago she would have been eager at the thought, but now it left a sour taste in her mouth.

Adora was good. She was pure and light and goodness, and Catra felt shameful to have tainted her like that. It didn’t matter that Adora had no idea. The guilt, as always, sat heavy on her chest. It was her closest, oldest friend.

She didn’t try to go to sleep again after that, too afraid that her mind would continue with that dream, and too scared that she would enjoy it. Her arousal eventually went away, but she was still damp and uncomfortable.

Hours later, there were noises outside of their tent, their friends getting up and bustling around. It wouldn’t be long before someone would shout for them to wake up, but Adora was already grumbling and shifting under the sheets.

“Morning,” Adora greeted her, lifting herself and pressed a gentle kiss against Catra’s jaw. “I had a dream that you woke up. Did I really dream that?”

Catra ran her hand through Adora’s messy hair. “Yeah, you must have.” She felt bad for lying, but she didn’t want Adora to think about it, then remember it, then remember that she had moaned herself awake, and ask about it. Adora could be relentless, and she would be an infuriatingly smug bastard if Catra admitted she’d woken herself up because she came so hard in a dream that she moaned awake in real life. She would never live it down.

“We should get up,” she told Adora, gently cupping her jaw.

Her chest ached with the amount of emotions Adora made her feel, especially when Adora gave her _that_ look. She could only describe it as the stupidly in love look, and Adora was always staring at her like that whether she knew it or not. It was embarrassing and wonderful and Catra didn’t want her to ever stop. It astounded her constantly when she remembered that yeah, this was real. She had helped to save the world—the world she had been hell bent on destroying—and she was actually in a relationship with Adora. She-Ra. The world’s saviour.

Many times Catra felt like she didn’t deserve this. She would get overwhelmed with the negative thoughts and the anxiety, and it would feel like everyone was pretending, like they all secretly hated her and just tolerated her presence. But then Adora would find her, would give her _that look_ and the knot in Catra’s chest would loosen.

“You’re thinking a lot of things right now,” Adora said, leaning into her palm. “Are you okay?”

Catra frowned. “I’m okay. Just had a weird dream, but it was just a dream.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Adora was so sweet and attentive. Catra knew that if it hadn’t been for Adora’s support, she never would have started healing from the trauma of her entire life. That’s why it constantly astounded her, to have someone so _good_ be so concerned for her. Love her so much. Because there was never any guessing Adora’s feelings. She let her heart hang off her sleeve, and Catra was damn determined to protect it. Being on Prime’s ship had given her an uncomfortable clarity, and she was still facing her boundless mistakes.

“I’m fine,” she answered, and sat up to kiss Adora softly on the lips. A gentle purr kicked up in her chest. “I love you.”

Adora sighed into the kiss. “I never get tired of hearing that.”

Catra wrapped her tail around them, feeling warm and fuzzy. “And I’ll never stop saying it, so if you do ever get tired of it, then oof for you.”

Adora laughed. Glimmer called for them outside their tent so they had no choice but to finally get up and pack their things. Catra stared at Adora’s naked back as she dressed, tracing the lines of pink that marred her otherwise perfect skin. Those scars always made Catra feel guilty, and she went over to Adora to press a kiss just between her shoulder blades. Adora froze just before slipping her pants on, and Catra knew that Adora knew why she was doing this.

“Don’t,” Adora said softly, gently. “You don’t have to. You already have.”

Tears pressed at her eyes and her ears folded flat against her head. Her tail gave a single flick. “I know,” she sighed. “I just...” Her throat swelled with emotion.

Once she allowed herself to feel all the things, she wasn’t able to shut it off. She didn’t want to, even if feeling these chaotic feelings were confusing and painful, she never wanted to be Force Captain Catra ever again.

Adora turned and kissed her. “We would not have saved Etheria without you,” Adora told her seriously, a little furrow between her brows. “I would not have been saved, without you.” She cupped Catra’s face in her hands, thumbs brushing the points of her cheeks. “And I love you like, a whole lot. I’m like disgustingly in love with you. Did you know that? If you ever forget I’ll be so sad.”

Catra chuckled. “You’re such an idiot.”

Adora brushed their noses, kissed her again. “And I love you with my whole idiot heart.”

How could Catra have a dream like that? Where Adora used her, hurt her? Why had it felt so good, when all Adora was, was gentleness and softness? When they had sex, Adora was always focused on consent, on how she was feeling and her pleasure. Sometimes Adore wore herself out so much that she collapsed after, and Catra didn’t even have a chance to return the favour.

That was the extent to which they argued. They were healthy arguments, in Catra’s opinion. They would fight when Adora did too much and stretched herself too thin, when Catra was the only thing making sure she slept and ate and actually rested. And Adora argued with her when she was too snappy with someone for no reason, or when she let her guilt get so bad that she abandoned everything they were doing to go and hide somewhere.

Adora rarely got outwardly angry, and Catra sensed that she repressed a lot of that, still. It frustrated her, too. If Adora was angry, she was allowed to shout and swear. If someone pissed her off, she should tell them. But she was still trying so hard to be the perfect saviour. Catra saw how she disregarded her own well-being for others, and it was always her mission to make sure she didn’t let that happen.

After a few more kisses and a little giggling, they finished gathering their things and then they broke the tent down together. They were travelling to the Scorpion Kingdom, both to attend a celebration for Scorpia and Perfuma’s engagement—which came as no surprise to anyone—and to finish with the rebuilding that She-Ra was helping with. In an effort to show that she really had changed, Catra was right there with She-Ra, assisting wherever she could.

Catra hadn’t seen Scorpia in a while, not since her kingdom had been reinstated. She realized that she actually missed her friend, and a small part of her looked forward to getting swept off her feet into big arms for that familiar crushing hug.

Bow was dousing the fire they must have used to make a quick breakfast, and when he spotted them he gave them a cheerful smile.

“Morning, _guys_ !” He emphasized the last word with a suspicious amount of glee. “How did you... _sleep?_ ”

Adora, bless her dumb ass, didn’t get what he was insinuating. Catra did, of course, and it made her face flame.

“We slept really well, thanks Bow. I was so wiped out after yesterday that I fell asleep right after we set the tent up.”

Catra swallowed. Bow gave her a confused look. Adora was right, they hadn’t gotten up to any sexy business last night—despite their reputation for constantly being loud in public and on trips—so it was likely that Catra had been moaning in her sleep and Bow had heard.

“I heard some weird noises in the woods,” Catra offered, shrugging.

Bow clearly decided that it wasn’t all that important and let it go. Glimmer joined them after packing everything on her horse, and then the four of them mounted and continued on their trek. The trip had been Adora’s idea, a way for them to see the beauty of Etheria and to wind down after such a hectic year of travel and construction. Their planet was thriving, so they could take a bit of a break.

Adora was on Swift Wind, of course, and the two of them were swooping high in the sky, giggling and shouting out like they were in a battle. Catra watched them fondly, wondering yet again how she got so damn lucky.

XxX

When they reached the Scorpion Kingdom, Catra was really surprised by how much the Fright Zone had changed. Everything that had once been the Fright Zone had vanished, and in its place there were stone houses dotted around, surrounding the giant stone castle at its centre. The streets and market were bustling with people, lifting Catra’s mood. The former people of this Kingdom had been able to return, with many new ones following. It helped that everyone adored Scorpia, and Catra was happy for her.

Perfuma’s influence was everywhere. Not only did She-Ra revitalize the planet, allowing many plants and flowers once extinct to blossom again, but the houses had coiling vines with beautiful petals not native to this land, and bushes grown in cute shapes that certainly didn’t happen organically. But everyone seemed to love it, in their stone homes and rabbit bushes.

Their horses took them through the cobbled streets up to the castle, and once inside they stopped at the stables.

“Alright, guys, this was a wonderful adventure,” Swift Wind started, stretching his wings. “But I’ve got stuff to do. Swifty, out.” He winked at them, then ran off and leapt into the sky.

Adora joined Catra’s side. “How are you feeling?”

Catra felt a little bit of irritation at being asked again, but mostly warmth. She knew Adora wasn’t trying to annoy her, only doing it out of concern. It didn’t help that she also felt all over the place. During the whole ride here, she couldn’t stop thinking about that dream. Bouncing around in the saddle hadn’t helped at all, and Catra was uncomfortably wet again.

She took Adora’s hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. “I’m fine.”

Adora opened her mouth, but then there was an excited squeal and all four of them were lifted up into Scorpia’s massive arms. The hard shell of her pincers dug into Catra’s back.

“You guys!” Scorpia exclaimed, her eyes glimmering with happiness. “You made it!”

“Of course we made it,” Glimmer coughed out. “Could you put us down?”

“Oh, shoot! Sorry.” She settled them down and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “I was just overwhelmed with happiness. Sooo, what do you think?” She gestured to the castle, grinning broadly. “Perfuma still wants to put flowers everywhere, especially before the wedding.”

“I think...” Bow started, sharing a glance with all of them.

The castle looked a bit cold and frightening. The design was very Fright Zone-esque, and that was likely due to Scorpia’s upbringing. The flowers certainly helped, but the building still looked looming and intimidating.

“I think it’ll look awesome once Perfuma covers it in her frills,” Catra interjected.

Scorpia completely missed the underhanded insult and beamed at them. “You’re absolutely right! Oh boy, I’m so excited to see you all again. Are you hungry? You must have had a long trip here. We totally could have flown you over.”

Adora was the one to wave her hand in dismissal. “Don’t worry about it, Scorpia. The trip was fun.”

“Of course you’d think that,” Glimmer remarked under her breath.

Adora gave an offended huff. “Excuse me, but connecting with nature was spiritual and beautiful.”

“Sleeping on the hard floor and getting bugs in my hair was _not_ spiritual for me,” Glimmer shot back.

They’d had this argument before the trip, with Bow trying his best to calm them down. Catra had watched and waited, until eventually Glimmer gave up with a groan and let Adora have her way. Adora really had a lot of people that loved her, and Catra was glad for it. In the past, it would always make her gut twist in jealousy.

The argument continued, but Catra missed most of it. She was jolted back when Adora wrapped an arm around her waist, hand softly cupping her hip. The warmth of her touch made Catra fall back into that dream, with those fingers tight at her neck, the tug of her tail, the teeth tearing at her mouth.

The aroused throb that went through her was powerful. Adora noticed her expression, but she only frowned. Scorpia was already escorting them inside. Catra tried to smile it away, but Adora gave her a look that told her they would talk about it later.

Catra hoped later didn’t come too soon.

* * *

Things with Catra were so different now, but sometimes Adora still found herself worrying. It tore her up to see when Catra was hurting, when others treated her differently because of the mistakes she had made. Understandably, those mistakes were big and it would take much more than a simple apology to make up for it. But Catra was really doing so much. Wherever Adora ended up to help, Catra was right there with her.

Of course, Catra was also incredibly infuriating. The times when she withdrew into herself and preferred isolation, Adora always worried. She wanted Catra to trust her enough to immediately go to her when something was wrong or if she needed comfort. Adora respected Catra’s space and her need to be alone sometimes, but Catra took it to the extreme.

Whenever she did find herself growing annoyed or angry with her, there was always the guilt. She would remember how Catra was treated, what she did in response to the trauma in her life, and it made her heart throb in pain. She would never let that anger show, no matter how intense. She still voiced her disagreements, and they did argue sometimes—though be it about stupid things.

After arriving at the unnervingly spooky castle, Scorpia showed them to their rooms and then they all gathered in the dining hall for a late lunch. Adora was so hungry that she nearly drooled at the sight of all the steaming, delicious food, but Catra’s quiet tease kept her from shoving her face full of food before they even sat down.

After eating, Scorpia explained how they needed to help her complete a lot of the community buildings, and how Glimmer’s support would really help her kingdom get on its feet. Adora was bored as hell during the meeting, since she was only really needed for her muscle. It was just cheaper and easier to have She-Ra carry that concrete slab or metal beam. Need an entire house moved? Sure, She-Ra could do it. It was exhausting, but Adora wanted to help. There was still healing and rebuilding that needed to be done, and she would not allow herself to rest until she had done it.

Catra was always close at her side, always with a hand on her arm or a tail around her ankle, but Adora could sense that something was wrong. Catra’s body was tense, like she was waiting for an attack, but Adora knew they were safe. She also kept avoiding Adora’s gaze, which told her that it was definitely another guilt thing. It made alarms ring in her head.

Once they’d returned to their room, Catra let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the bed.

“God, that was so boring,” she groaned. “I never knew Scorpia could drone on for so long about boring things.”

Adora shrugged out of her jacket and plopped down next to Catra on the bed. Her heart swelled when Catra turned onto her side and curled against her chest. At least she was still being affectionate, so it wasn’t anything Adora had done wrong.

“She’s a Queen now,” Adora defended. “She needs to talk about all the boring stuff.”

“Ugh, lame.”

Adora could only smile up at the ceiling. “Speaking of lame. We need to talk.”

Catra froze, which made Adora frown deeply. “We don’t need to talk, I’m fine.”

“You’ve been avoiding my gaze all day, Catra. Did I do something wrong?”

Catra was up quickly. She cupped Adora’s cheek against her palm. “God no, idiot. If you did something wrong I’d tell you. It’s not you, okay? It’s—”

“It’s not you, it’s me? Seriously? How many times have we had this argument?”

Catra’s eyes averted, and Adora realized with a start that she wasn’t guilty or upset, but _embarrassed_. She tried to think about their day, if she had done or said anything that might have made Catra embarrassed. Her mind came up blank.

Catra’s hand slipped away and she collapsed down on top of her. Her tail brushed the underside of Adora’s jaw. “I lied when I said I never woke up this morning. I did, but it’s dumb, okay?”

Adora furrowed her brows. “Did you have another one of the dreams?”

“No. It was different this time.”

“Different how?”

Catra glared at the wall, but then her ears lowered as she likely decided being so uncomfortable about it wasn’t important anymore. She pressed her elbow against the mattress and then rested her cheek in her palm, staring down at Adora with her beautiful eyes.

“It was a sex dream.”

Adora’s eyes widened. “Oh. So—wait, I remember now. You made some weird noises and it woke me up.” Slowly, Adora started to smirk. Catra shoved her by the forehead, groaning.

“See? This is exactly why I didn’t want to talk about this.”

Adora laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist. “What happened in the dream? Was it good?”

Catra’s expression went far away, and Adora wished she could read her mind. That she could just plug into her brain and see a rerun of the dream, scene for scene. Her curiosity was burning, and she also wondered what things Catra dreamt about to make her so embarrassed.

“It was a weird dream. You overthrew Hordak and became the Commander. I was your Force Captain, but you used me like your pet.”

Adora sat up. “What?”

Catra shook her head. “Like I said, it’s dumb. Can we please forget about this?”

Adora started rubbing her thumbs against Catra’s hips, exactly where she knew Catra liked it. As expected, a soft purring kicked up in her chest and her tail gave a languid flick across their laps.

“You sure you don’t want to tell me about it?” Adora asked her, voice dropping low. She liked that Catra had dreamt about her at all, but she liked it even more that it had been a wet dream. She liked that Catra wanted her like that, even when she was asleep.

Adora wanted Catra all the time. As much as she had the moment her body learnt to feel this way. Of course, back then she hadn’t really understood what it was she was feeling. After she left the Horde, it was easy to think she simply felt intense hatred for her, instead of the blazing attraction. It often burned low in Adora’s belly, and it worried her that she would scare Catra away with the fierceness, or hurt her by accident with her eagerness.

Catra had been hurt enough. Adora would always be as gentle and loving as possible.

“What’s there to tell?” Catra asked her, her throat bobbing. Adora could see the way her pupils split open, consuming the entirety of her irises until they were nearly black.

Adora offered a little smirk. “Oh, lots.”

Catra rolled her eyes, but the tip of her tail was twitching in agitation. Adora leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her jaw.

“Adora,” Catra mumbled, almost a moan but definitely a warning.

Adora chuckled. “Is it weird that it turns me on knowing you dream about me like that?”

Catra’s breath hitched. “Really?”

“Of course really.”

She slid her hands upwards, Catra’s soft fur brushing against her skin. She wandered into Catra’s shirt and playfully mapped the contours of her back and shoulders, then around to her belly and finally her breasts. Her nipples were rock-hard, and Adora was quick to pull them between thumb and forefinger to pinch. Catra rocked against her lap, her brows pulled together.

“Are you turned on too?”

She nuzzled Catra’s throat, let her warm breath wash against her skin. Catra shuddered.

“When you do that? How can I not be?”

Without prompting, Catra suddenly grabbed her face and then dove in for an aggressive, bruising kiss. The force of it surprised her, but the aggression sent a sharp wave of arousal through Adora’s entire body. A little bit of alarm painted the back of her mind, but then she felt Catra’s claws digging into her clothed shoulders and her mind went blank.

Why did this feel so good?

Reacting just on instinct alone, Adora flipped them over and slammed Catra into the mattress, way more aggressively than intended. Before she could pull away and apologize, Catra was tugging her in, nearly biting her lips in her desperate attempt to absolutely consume her. Adora could only groan against her mouth and tear at their clothes.

They had argued about this _many_ times. In the heat of the moment, Adora always accidentally ripped their clothes off. Literally. And while Catra didn’t care in the moment, afterwards she would realize her clothes had been ruined and she would be pissy about it. Adora always felt bad, and she tried her best not to use her strength, especially whenever they did _this._

But she couldn’t think properly anymore. Catra was raking her full claws down her back, and the pain was intoxicating, and Adora needed to feel all of Catra against her naked body.

So, she ripped their clothes off. Thankfully, Catra only groaned deeply, and the sound made Adora’s heart skip in her chest and her clit absolutely throb.

She immediately dove her hand between Catra’s legs, eager to see how wet she was, only to be shocked to find her soaked. She groaned when her fingers slid through liquid heat, and then Catra whined against her ear in the neediest, most desperate way Adora had ever heard.

When did Catra make noises like that?

She was becoming frantic with her need, but torn. Her instinct to always ask was raging in her mind, but Catra’s body language was telling her to just destroy her. Adora opened her mouth, but then Catra bucked her hips, smearing her wetness against Adora’s palm.

“Please,” Catra begged her, eyes glossy. Her lips were a little swollen from their earlier kiss.

Adora couldn’t deny her. She slid two fingers into her, drunk on the moan she let out in response, and then curled them upwards. Catra wrapped her legs around her waist and arms around her neck, tugging her impossibly close. Adora was strong enough to lift Catra up into her arms, but she opted to just fuck her right there.

“Yes,” Catra hissed into her ear, high-pitched and breathy.

Adora’s breath stuttered. Her mind was racing with thoughts and desires, things that she wanted to do but never even thought about before. They frightened her, so she pushed them away and focused instead on what was happening right in front of her. The way Catra clutched at her thrusting fingers, how absolutely wet she was, creating a puddle beneath them.

She focused on Catra’s little breaths, stuttery and uneven, and the way she seemed to let herself go completely. Adora was being incredibly careful with every thrust inside, making sure that she didn’t use too much strength. She was gentle, soft.

“Harder,” Catra groaned.

Adora nearly froze. She pressed her body down against Catra’s, lifted up to stare at her face.

“Are you sure?”

Catra glared at her. “Adora, fuck me harder, _now.”_

Adora felt a curious emotion at the tone—irritation. She felt a spark of _something_ from being told to do something, like she was a lowly servant and not She-Ra. The thought made her ashamed, but she was spurred on.

As per her request, Adora started pumping her fingers harder. Catra’s body jerked each time. Adora bent her head to pull a nipple between her teeth, and then she bit down hard in a rare moment of spite. She immediately realized what she had done, but before she could attempt to apologize Catra moaned so loudly that Adora’s ears burned.

And then, just like that, Catra came around her fingers, spilling out and down onto the sheets. Catra had never squirted before.

 _Holy shit,_ Adora thought.

Catra clutched at her tightly, quivering and letting out little moans. Adora just held onto her, let her ride through it and return to herself.

When they collapsed together, Adora didn’t like what she had just done. Catra had asked her to go harder, but... still. She was supposed to be careful, not rough. Adora felt guilt and shame bloom in her chest.

Catra nuzzled into her chest, purring loudly, drowning out Adora’s thoughts. This wasn’t Catra’s fault. Adora just needed to try harder.

But after that, she couldn’t get it out of her head. The little desire to hurt. The impulse to bite and control. What kept her determination wavering was remembering Catra’s desperate cries, how she had been begging for it, open and vulnerable.

Adora worked herself to the bone to try and forget about it, worried that something was wrong with her.

But why did the thought seem so appealing?

* * *

The engagement party was scheduled a week after they arrived at Scorpion Kingdom, and in the meantime they were in the streets helping people build. Bow and Glimmer spent most of their time helping Scorpia with all of the political stuff, while Catra and Adora were doing the physical labour.

Catra enjoyed herself immensely watching Adora carry around really heavy things as She-Ra. Most of the time she would send Catra a little wink, and Catra would whistle at her in appreciation.

As was the case for every kingdom and village they visited, people were very nervous around her at first, but after day one of seeing Catra down in the dirt, doing the same as everyone else, and of Adora being a sweet puppy with her, their anxiety eased. Slowly, people started talking to her, offering her drinks and lunch. It was always weird, because Catra still wasn’t used to this.

The normalcy. The intimacy of interacting with others. The vulnerability of trying to convey her own emotions as well as understand their own. Back in the Horde, what other people felt never mattered to her. Only her pain. Only her goals.

For most of the week, things went really well. But by midweek, Catra started to pick up on something strange. Adora was distancing herself from her and acting weird, and with every day that passed, it got worse. She would shy away from touches, avoid her gaze, and Catra would turn tail and run if she didn’t value her relationship with Adora so much.

On the night of the party, they helped to decorate the room and organize the food and drinks. As always, Adora was helping with the heavy tables while Catra was placing all the cups down by the drink bar. She glanced across the room at Adora, frowning.

She knew what was the cause. When she’d asked for more. _Harder,_ she’d begged. Of course that would freak Adora out. Why hadn’t she spoken to her about it first? Found out if she wanted to do that?

Now Catra was consumed with guilt, and she couldn’t think of what to do to fix this beyond just talk about it. But talking about it frightened her, especially when Adora gave her that scared, wounded look.

Guests started to arrive soon after, so Catra went to stand off to the side so as not to be consumed by the crowd. People were going over to Scorpia and Perfuma to congratulate them and hand them gifts.

“Where’s Adora? She’s usually glued to your hip.”

Catra let out a sigh. Bow offered a drink and she took it with a little nod. “She’s probably out there greeting people.”

Bow hummed softly. “Everything okay? Adora’s been a little... weird.”

Catra’s tail gave an irritated twitch, but she suppressed the instinctual need to reply with sarcasm. “I... think I did something that was too much for her.”

Bow took a long sip, contemplating. “Which is?”

“Uh...” Catra glanced down into her drink, at her own reflection. Her eyes looked sad even to herself. When did she start looking so... grown up? Different? “I asked for something I didn’t talk to her about first. She gave it to me, but I think she didn’t like it and now she’s avoiding me.”

“I don’t think she’s avoiding _you_.” Bow put an arm around her shoulders. “You and Adora are very similar when it comes to your guilt. It’s very frustrating, trust me. Half the time I have to beg Glimmer to let it go because she wants to beat you both over the head.”

Catra hid her frown by taking another sip. “Your point?”

“My point is that Adora wouldn’t have done something she didn’t want to. Maybe she’s just internalizing everything again. You know how Adora gets.”

Catra’s eyes widened. Bow was actually right, as much as she hated to admit it. A year down the line, and they were still struggling with this. Frustration bloomed in Catra’s chest. “Thanks, Bow,” she told him distractedly, then gave him her empty cup. She searched the room for Adora and found her standing off to the side across the room, frowning into the crowd.

She made her way over there. Adora noticed her when she was already halfway, and at first she smiled that familiar smile. Then something passed over her face, and her smile dropped into a concentrated frown, then a saddened frown.

“Hey Adora,” Catra started once she paused at her side.

“Catra.”

“We need to talk.”

Adora’s eyes flicked away to the ground, a clear sign that she was feeling guilty. This surprised Catra, thinking that Adora had been uncomfortable or had even outright disliked what they had done.

“Talk about what?” Adora asked her defensively.

Catra frowned. “You’re doing the same thing I did. We always do this.”

“No I’m not. I’m fine.”

Adora had been working herself to the bone again, sometimes ignoring Catra’s pleas for her to take a moment and rest, or eat. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and she looked like she would collapse at any second.

Catra wanted to be furious with her, but it was difficult when she looked so damn defeated. It also didn’t help that she was wearing a long white dress, her hair brushed back and a golden band around her forehead. She was astoundingly beautiful, which just made Catra’s chest ache.

“You’re not fine and we need to talk.”

She grabbed Adora’s hand without waiting for her to argue again and started to walk away, but Adora suddenly tugged her hand free. Catra was jerked backwards by the force of it.

“I said I’m _fine,_ ” Adora snapped in a low snarl, her blue eyes icy and her brows furrowed.

Just like that, Catra was reminded of her dream, and instead of getting pissed off and offended, she realized with a start that it actually _turned her on_.

Adora realized what she had done immediately and Catra watched the remorse flash over her face. “Oh no, Catra. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be such a jackass.”

Catra let out a shaky breath. She reached out for Adora’s hand, this time waiting for it to be taken. Tears brimming in her eyes, Adora did. Catra gave her hand a squeeze.

“Like I said, we need to talk.”

Adora just gave her a little nod. Together they left the massive hall and walked down a dimly lit hallway. Catra just opened one of the random rooms and led them into a library. Once the door was shut, she pulled Adora closer and pressed a kiss to her check.

“I’m not mad at you, you know.”

“Well, you should be.”

She started to pull away, but Catra clung onto her.

“Nuh-uh. You’re not going to pull away from me. We really need to stop doing this. What’s wrong?”

Adora sighed and leaned into her, the tension melting off her body as she sagged into Catra’s arms. “You’d think we’d stop doing this to each other, considering that we keep doing this to each other.”

Catra laughed. “Trauma really fucked us up, huh?”

Adora gently pulled away, taking Catra’s hands into her own. “Catra, you’re right. We do need to talk. I... I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“When we... last week, I was so afraid I’d hurt you.”

Catra’s eyes widened. She was right, it was about that night and her request. She really wished she had properly articulated her wants before demanding something right in the middle of it, but Adora’s guilt ridden face confused her.

“Wait, so you’re not creeped out but you’re sorry?” Adora nodded.

Catra’s tail twitched. “Adora, do you hold back a lot?” A nod. “Why?”

“I’m... Catra, I could break you in half.”

This was a very serious conversation, but Catra couldn’t help herself when she started to smirk, flashing the tips of her fangs. Adora saw her look and rolled her eyes, but she seemed to relax a bit more.

“Cocky, are you?”

“Shut up.”

“I think we need to talk about my dream.”

“Your dream?” Adora gave her a look of confusion. “Why?”

Catra slid their hands together again and tugged her over to the large, luxurious couch. They plopped down together. “Because the dream is why I asked you to go harder, and I... think there’s stuff I’d love to try, and we should talk about that.”

Adora nodded, so Catra launched into a very detailed retelling of her dream. She started analysing it herself, too, and the more she spoke and described the atmosphere of the dream and Adora’s aggression, the more she realized that yeah, she was totally into it. While she spoke, Adora was absolutely silent. She just stared, her eyes a little wide and by the end of it Catra was worried she’d shared too much.

“Adora?”

Adora sucked in a breath. “Wow, I, uh... that’s a lot. I never knew you liked that sort of thing.”

Catra shrugged. “Me either. Maybe it’s just all the guilt and shame.”

“I feel that too sometimes.”

They continued to talk about everything, Adora expressing the fact that she always tried her hardest to be gentle and soft, and how afraid she was of hurting Catra again. It took a bit of effort, but Catra finally got Adora to admit that she’d really liked what they’d done, and that she thought about it too, using her strength.

“Can we... try?”

Adora was playing with the tips of her claws, pressing the pads of her fingers into the sharp edges. She thought about it for so long that Catra was sure she was going to say no, and she was surprised by the force of her disappointment at the thought. Suddenly, Catra realized how desperately she needed this. How it burned deep in her belly. How just the thought of maybe actually doing this made her throb with need.

“Okay,” Adora finally answered, her voice soft and serious. “We can try doing something like that. But if either of us can’t handle it, we stop immediately.”

Catra brushed her tail against Adora’s cheek. “Honestly? I trust you, Adora. I don’t think you’d ever do anything I won’t like.”

And so, it had started with a dream, but now it was becoming reality.

* * *

After the discussion they went back to the celebration and were relieved that no one had really noticed they were gone. Adora’s mind was almost reeling. From the fact that Catra had dreamt something like that, and then also from the fact that hearing the dream had turned her on.

Now all Adora could think about was taking Catra back to their room, slamming her into the wall and fucking her mercilessly until she was just a writhing mess. She still had her concerns and worries, but knowing Catra actually wanted that made it easy for her to drown out the voice that tried to tell her she was being weird.

Adora thought about using She-Ra to overpower and use Catra, and it made her knees weak.

They finished everything they needed to do in the Scorpion Kingdom, and after a massive breakfast the next day, they went home. Instead of taking the horses again, they accepted a trip in one of Scorpia’s air crafts and were home in a matter of hours.

They spent many hours sitting together, discussing all of the things they were curious to try. They established rules and boundaries and Adora’s anxiety about it was mostly settled, but she was still nervous. What if she got carried away, and actually hurt her? What if she forgot herself and didn’t stop? What if Catra hated it, but didn’t stop it because she didn’t know how?

“Stop worrying so much,” Catra admonished. “Adora, you know who you are.”

“I know, I just—”

“You’re just doing that thing where you blame yourself and make yourself the problem. Stop doing that.”

Adora huffed. “It’s not easy.”

Catra had just showered and she was still dripping. She dropped the towel around her shoulders and padded over, her tail swishing lazily behind her. Adora was sitting on the edge of the bed, and when Catra paused in front of her, her breath got stuck in her throat. She was distracted by Catra’s hard nipples.

“Of course it’s not easy, but that’s why we have all these rules and stuff. I won’t let you actually hurt me, so relax.”

Adora let out a slow breath. “You’re right.”

“We really don’t need to do this, you know.” Catra’s ears folded down. “Are you sure you even want to try this?”

Adora’s stomach twisted into a knot at the uncertainty on Catra’s face. She imagined what it would be like, Catra at her mercy. Her having all of the power, getting to do something she’d always been ashamed to admit that she wanted. She gulped so loudly that Catra heard, ears twitching, and reached out to grab Catra by the hips. She jerked her down until Catra was on top of her lap, then kissed the edge of her jaw.

“I want to try this,” she husked softly into her ear. “So long as you want this, too.”

Catra shuddered in her lap. “See? You should be like this more often. I’m not made of glass, Adora. I don’t break so easily.”

Adora leaned back to study her face, flashing a smug grin. “Oh? You don’t think you’ll be a pleading mess for me in seconds?”

Catra glared at her. “I’m not that easy.”

Adora’s chest was burning and she could feel her clit throbbing. This little interaction was already heating up quickly, and she really liked how this was feeling. Adora swallowed thickly, then decided she was ready.

“Force Captain Catra,” she said in a firm, controlled voice. Catra went rigid in her lap, her eyes wide, pupils blown.

Now it was all up to Catra, if she would agree to start this or tell her no. They’d decided beforehand to use specific titles for whenever they decided they wanted to do sudden play like this. Adora’s was obviously to address her as Force Captain, and Catra’s was—

“Yes, Commander?” Catra answered in a voice that sounded more breathless than Adora had ever heard.

Adore felt a little awkward, not sure really what to do. This was sudden, and they hadn’t planned this at all, but she didn’t want to stop. Her curiosity, her need, was driving her forward.

Adora fixed Catra with her coldest stare, and a thrill went through her at the way Catra’s breath hitched. “You’ll be anything I say you are,” she told her.

Catra’s throat moved as she swallowed. For a moment it seemed as if she would completely submit, but then she grinned and leaned forward to nuzzle against Adora’s throat.

“Mm, are you sure about that, Commander? Sure you aren’t all bark and no bite?”

A wave of arousal slammed through her. Still in character, Adora twisted them around and slammed Catra down onto the bed. Catra let out a cry of surprise, then a huff when Adora gathered both wrists in one hand and pinned them down above her head. Catra struggled—genuinely tried to get free—but Adora was using her strength and her grip was like steel. When Adora felt the strain in her muscles, she paused for just a moment and stared into Catra’s eyes.

“Green,” Catra blurted out. “Very, very green.”

Adora smiled tenderly for just a moment before she allowed it to melt away into a furious frown. “You’re a very disobedient kitty,” Adora observed, her eyes travelling over the length of Catra’s naked body. Her nipples looked as hard as ever, so she used her other hand to trail her fingertips around them. “Maybe if you listened more, I’d reward you.”

Catra’s tail flicked where it rested on the bed beside them. “Maybe you should reward me first so I’ll see if it’s worth it.”

Adora wanted to laugh, but she kept herself in character as the stern, angry Commander. Catra looked like she wanted to snicker, too, but they both kept their composure.

Adora never expected to have so much fun.

“Don’t move,” she commanded, and then she released Catra’s wrists and sat up to pull her clothes off. Catra stayed exactly where she was, watching Adora undress with a hungry look in her eyes. That look made her shiver, but Adora didn’t let Catra know it was doing things to her. When she tossed her pants off the bed, Catra moved and Adora instinctively grabbed her wrists again and slammed them down on the mattress. She got up into Catra’s face. “I said not to move,” she growled.

Catra sucked in a short, surprised breath. Adora could tell that this was doing it for her, and that sent a shiver down her spine.

“Mm,” Adora hummed, sitting up. She thought about it for a moment, then used her strength to force Catra onto her front. She pulled her ass up so that she was on her knees.

Adora thought about the dream Catra had explained, and she wondered how wet she was. She slid her fingers between Catra’s legs and her heart stuttered. She was dripping.

Adora laughed smugly. “You think you can hold out for long when you’re _this_ wet?” she taunted.

Catra grumbled something into the mattress but Adora didn’t hear it. Not impressed that she’d likely said something insulting, Adora grabbed the base of her tail. Catra went absolutely rigid. Adora held her breath, worried for a split second before she remembered that Catra liked this and that she’d say so if she didn’t.

Adora gave her tail a little tug, then squeezed gently. Catra moaned so loudly that Adora was caught off guard. Luckily Catra couldn’t see her face and the dumbstruck expression on it. Adora released her tail and stroked the skin around the base of it to give herself a moment to collect her thoughts and emotions.

She never expected this to be _so_ fun.

* * *

Their work wasn’t entirely done, but She-Ra’s call outs were getting less about the rebuilding and more about general issues. Many times Catra had to butt in and refuse, because Adora couldn’t be everywhere at once. They couldn’t expect her to settle domestic disputes and rivalries and petty theft. That should be left up to the regular authorities.

But still, Catra’s guilt flared up a lot. Whenever she did make herself into the bad guy to tell some crying dude that Adora couldn’t help him find his lost pet, she got the hateful stares and the muttered insults, and it hurt.

Catra could admit that after all of this, it did hurt. She was trying so hard, and when people turned around and acted like she was still that evil person, it pierced her right in the heart.

They discovered, a little accidentally, that the best thing for Catra whenever she was feeling overly guilty and shameful, was to roleplay. She relinquished her control and got to vent out all of her negative and positive emotions in an intense moment that only drew her and Adora frighteningly closer.

It was incredibly hot how into it Adora got, and how wonderful she was. Depending on the mood and who needed it, sometimes Catra had to beg and plead, and sometimes Adora would be unyielding until she couldn’t take it anymore. Sometimes Adora needed to be the one begging, but most times she was the firm hand that moved and silenced Catra wherever she wanted.

It was intoxicating.

A couple of weeks in, Catra asked for something new.

“I want to fuck She-Ra.”

Adora nearly choked on her breakfast, and Catra slapped her back until she stopped coughing and the redness in her face was from embarrassment and not asphyxiation. Adore sent the breakfast table a cautions glance, but Glimmer was busy talking with Bow, and Entrapta, who was visiting to help them fix a few things, was fiddling with Emily. No one had heard, but Catra didn’t really care if they did.

Adora cleared her throat. “I mean, don’t you already?”

Catra wanted to laugh. “I mean... what if you’re... Commander She-Ra this time?”

Adora’s hand slid over to her thigh underneath the table, and Catra recognized the look of excitement in Adora’s blue eyes. She put on her Commander face, right there at breakfast, and then leaned in to brush her lips along Catra’s ear.

God, Adora had gotten so good at this. Her anxiety and self-doubt had completely vanished. They trusted each other so solidly now that doing this came so easy—and sometimes Catra came so easy too.

“Sure you can handle her?” Adora husked.

Catra shivered. Adora moved away and returned to her food, a little smug and a little bit of a mess. Catra loved the way her pale cheeks remained dusted over with red, and the way her fingers were shaking as she picked her bread apart.

There was also another thing they’d discussed, and Adora said she could do it. It was something Catra had thought about a lot, but since they hadn’t used She-Ra in their play yet, they hadn’t been able to try _this_ yet, either.

Catra brushed Adora’s ankle with her tail. “Little She-Ra, too,” she remarked casually.

Adora froze, the last bit of bread falling from between her fingers. Her strong throat worked as she swallowed, and then she exhaled and continued eating, and Catra’s heart was pounding in excitement. She got up from her seat, but before going she pretended to kiss Adora on the cheek, but instead whispered into her ear.

“The Commander requested for me in her private room. I have to go.”

And then she left, with Adora breathless behind her and heat coiling in her belly. She went right to their room and inside, wondering how this would play out.

They liked to make it an easy storyline to follow. And while others would probably question their mental wellbeing if they ever found out, Catra found that she really liked it. This allowed her to explore the darker parts of herself that she used to let run rampant, and those darker parts that were still with her.

Catra was still Catra. She’d gained a lot of maturity since everything went down, but her core was still the same. At least this way, she could feel those things and not actually burn villages to the ground.

Last time, Adora had been punishing her for disobeying orders _again_ , and had tied her up while she tortured her with orgasm denial for so long that Catra broke down faster than expected, and then Adora had eaten her out into a shattering orgasm. Afterwards, Adora rode her face to her own release.

Catra licked her lips at the memory. Her skin felt too sensitive beneath her fur, and her ears kept twitching. She considered taking her clothes off, but decided not to. Adora would need to work a little if she wanted her naked, and it really did turn her on to see Adora use her strength to rip the clothes right off her. She complained about it, but it was really so worth it.

Adora took longer than Catra expected, which made her impatient and grow mildly irritated, which was likely Adora’s intent. So she went to the window and stared out at the beautiful valley beyond the castle, and she waited.

She never even heard the door open.

“Force Captain Catra,” Adora announced coldly right behind her, and Catra went rigid. “I see you can follow orders, sometimes.”

Catra sucked in a breath. “What do you want?”

A warm, big hand grabbed hold of her hip, thumb digging into her skin, and pulled her back against a hard, firm body. A very large, very tall body.

_She-Ra._

“I received conflicting reports, Catra,” Adora sighed, sounding conflicted between fury and sadness. Who knew Adora could act so well? In everything else, she couldn’t act for shit. But during this, she was really convincing.

Catra wanted to turn around, but she didn’t quite yet. “So?”

“I’m disappointed in you.”

The other hand closed around her other hip, and then she felt something very hard press against her back and she realized with a throb deep inside, that it was an erection.

 _Fuck_.

“But I’ve done so much for you,” she managed out weakly. “We’ve nearly conquered all of Etheria, Adora.”

Catra was suddenly lifted off her feet, and then she was placed over Adora’s lap on her stomach and her wrists gathered into one hand at her back. With the other, Adora ran her fingers over the slope of her ass.

“I’m afraid I need to punish you, Catra. You can’t look after yourself. I heard that you’re not sleeping or eating, only conquering.”

Catra squirmed. “I don’t need sleep or food.”

Adora slapped her ass once, against the fabric of her pants. It still stung. “Don’t talk back to me.”

Catra bit down on her lip. “Or what?”

Adora suddenly ripped her clothes off, and then her thighs were forced open. Adora swatted her ass again, one cheek, then the other. It stung, but it made Catra’s entire body throb.

“Should I spank you some more, or have you learnt your lesson?”

Catra couldn’t decide if she wanted more or not. She was aching from deep within, and Adora’s cock was pressing hard into the side of her arm. Its presence was almost like a taunt all on its own.

Without waiting for her answer, Adora slid her fingers against her pussy, feeling how absolutely drenched she was. Catra caught the way her breath stuttered, and more wetness poured out of her.

Adora bent over, and then her lips brushed over Catra’s incredibly sensitive ear. She yelped in surprise.

“Did my punishment turn you on?”

Catra squirmed some more, but Adora’s hold on her was like steel. Even if she’d wanted to, there was no way she could get out. It would be frightening, if Catra didn’t love and trust Adora so damn much.

“No,” she replied defiantly.

“Liar.”

One last strike against her ass, lighter than the others, and then Adora slid two massive fingers inside of her. The stretch was sudden and it burned, and Catra cried out in pure ecstasy. Adora had been really worried about this when they’d first spoken about it, but Catra wasn’t worried. She was so wet and so turned on that her inner walls stretched to accommodate the size of Adora’s two fingers, and then even more when she slipped in a third.

Adora fucked her roughly like that, sliding her fingers in and out repeatedly. With her free hand she caressed and tugged at Catra’s ears, which only made her more sensitive and needier.

Catra could feel the orgasm building, but then Adora pulled out of her and she was lifted and placed down on the bed. Adora’s massive body covered hers, golden hair spilling across her shoulder and onto the sheets. Her pale eyes searched Catra’s face for any sign that she wasn’t alright.

“Green,” Catra managed out between haggard breaths.

Adora’s fingers filled her again, and the feeling was euphoric. She started achingly slow, building Catra up and up, then pausing and letting her crash back down. Each time, Catra whimpered pathetically and Adora just nipped at her throat, her lips, her nipples. Every nerve ending was on fire.

Adora added another finger, then another, until she was fucking her with four and Catra wanted more, _needed_ more.

“More,” she gasped out, not caring if she received punishment for it.

Adora hummed against her throat. “Mm, I think you deserve more. You’re such a good kitty when you want to be, Catra. You’ve done so much to help me conquer this planet.”

Adora pressed the points of her fingers together, and then Catra felt her sliding her entire hand inside. It was overwhelming. When her fist was inside, she paused and Catra took a moment to just gasp on breaths.

“So warm,” Adora groaned softly against her ear. “You’re holding me so tight. I have you right in my palm.”

Catra’s eyes teared up. “Yellow,” she mumbled out, and then Adora lifted up on an elbow and caressed the point of her cheek. Catra just took a moment to breathe, to adjust and centre herself. Adora patiently waited, smiling softly at her. “Kiss me, please?”

Adora bent down to do just that, and her kiss was gentle. It filled Catra’s chest to the brim, but she didn’t let herself cry. She could do that after.

When she recovered, they fell back into it, her hips rolling, Adora’s hand carefully cradled inside of her, and when she came it was the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had. Adora swallowed her scream with her lips, and then she pulled her hand free and Catra could only twitch.

“You still okay?”

Catra wiped her damp hair from her face. “Very, very okay.” She felt the hard press of Adora’s crotch against her hip, and she realized that she hadn’t come at all yet. Even though her body was still sensitive, she wasn’t nearly close to done.

She reached out with the intention of sliding her hand into Adora’s pants, but a hand shot out and stopped her and then she was pulled up onto Adora’s lap, like she was just a toy doll, easily manipulated and shifted about. It made her pulse with need.

“Can you take my cock?” Adora asked against her naked shoulder.

Catra nodded. “Take what you need, Commander.”

Adora did. Catra felt the length of her cock slide upwards between her ass cheeks once Adora pulled it out, and then she was lifted up and pressed against the tip. She was still gaping open, so Adora plunged into her with ease. She was so wet and ready that there was nearly no resistance and Adora dropped her down to the hilt far quicker than either of them anticipated.

Adora choked on a breath. “Fuck,” she exclaimed, “this feel so good. I...” Her words died away and Catra could sense that she needed a moment this time. She leaned back against Adora’s chest and turned her head so that she could press soft kisses against her throat.

“Fuck me,” she mumbled against her skin. “Come inside of me.”

Adora’s strength returned. Her big fingers curled around Catra’s thighs, and then she was lifted up along her thick cock. It speared into her, and then she was helplessly bouncing as Adora desperately fucked her until they were coming, somehow together, breathless and passionately and Adora’s face pressed against her shoulder as she shook, as her hips pumped a few more times before she ran out of energy.

Adora transformed back and slumped against her. Catra turned and gathered Adora into her arms, and then they both shifted into a comfortable position on the bed, away from the big wet spot, and Catra peppered Adora’s face with kisses.

“You’re amazing,” she told Adora, meaning it with everything in her soul.

Adora chuckled. “We should definitely do more of that.”

Catra trailed her fingers along Adora’s side. “Mm, yeah. I’d love to suck you off sometime.”

Adora groaned deep in her chest, but she could barely move. “I’m too tired, but I’m still horny. How do you do this to me?”

Catra kissed her brow. “I’m just sexy like that.”

“Mm, you are.”

Adora shifted slightly and drew her into a kiss, and Catra’s chest filled nearly to bursting. Her pussy was definitely sore, and she would waddle for a few days after this, but it was so, so worth it.

Hard to believe it had all started with a dream. 


End file.
